Balloon Monkey
The Balloon Monkey is an ordinary monkey in a hot air balloon. Unlike the bloons, hot air balloons aren't alive. It is somewhat like the Monkey Ace, but it's closer in how it acts to the BTD4 version, as it doesn't take up space on land. It makes up for this by being rather weak, although it uses a harpoon with the same design (but different purpose) of the x-4 Buccaneer. Its harpoon pops through four bloons. It fires slightly faster than the Monkey Ace, at 0.55 times per second. It, unlike the ace, targets individual bloons with the main four target modes. Its path is ovaloid. It costs $950 on Medium, the same as an Ace. It also happens to have infinite range, although its accuracy drops with distance. Upgrades Path 1 Pointy Harpoons Description: Pointy Harpoons can pop up to 8 bloons per harpoon! Cost: $425 Basically the second upgrade on the first path of an Ace, but with just one projectile per shot. Titanium Harpoons Description: Using Titanium-Iron alloys, Titanium Harpoons can pierce up to 12 bloons and frozen bloons. Cost: $720 Sorta like Sonic Boom, in a strange way. Tri-Cobalt Harpoons Description: Special Tri-Cobalt tips permit the harpoons to leave only ribbons in their wake. Cost: $3390 50 pierce, pops two layers, and can pop leads. Go team. Harpoon Gun Description: Harpoons become so heavy that a gun is required, while also increasing firing speed. Cost: $7000 The gun fires three times faster than the previous upgrades, at an impressive 1.65 times a second. If under the effect of Hollow Harpoons, it fires 1.815 times a second. Path 2 Hollow Harpoons Description: Improved forging procedures add microscopic air holes to the harpoons, reducing their weight without reducing their strength. Cost: $500 10% speed boost. This brings it up to 0.605 times a second. Flying Observatory Description: The Balloon Monkey can detect camos. Cost: $300 It can detect camos. There's also a 20% accuracy boost. Package Balloon Description: Drops variable packages of doom onto the track to break down bloons. Cost: $2250 Packages are dropped at the same time of every other harpoon. There are five types of packages, and each one has an equal chance of occuring: Heavy packages are basically anvils. They pop through 2 bloon layers of up to 20 bloons, including leads. Explosive packages act like pineapples, except they explode upon hitting the ground. Health packages heal towers in a short radius of the drop point by up to 50% of their health. Burning packages pop no layers, but cause a 30-second Burny Stuff effect on all bloons in a short radius of where it hits. Barrier packages pop one layer off of bloons that it lands on (Up to 50), and it remains in the way of bloons for 20 seconds. If it lands off the track, it instead acts like Jungle Drums minus the other upgrades and the base Village. Heaven-Piercing Gifts Description: Your gifts will pierce the heavens! Heaven-Piercing Gifts Ability: Fires a special harpoon into the sky, breaking a hole in the dimensions and throwing 100 variable packages across the screen! Cost: $10000 Its regular harpoons double the drop rate of items, as well as stunning any bloons that are hit. Any bloons/blimps that alter the terrain lose that ability and take 2 damage a second. It also drops packages at the same rate that it fires harpoons, but 0.05 seconds out of sync. Trivia *This is one of the relatively few airborn towers, along with the Ace and the Heli. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers